


A Prince’s Sacrifice

by Zuzivlas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzivlas/pseuds/Zuzivlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo needs to get to Thorin to devise a plan on how to get the dwarves free. Thranduil however makes it difficult because he doesn’t leave Thorin alone for more than a few minutes. Thankfully, a certain blond dwarf had caught his attention and is willing to do what needs to be done to keep the elven King occupied.</p><p>Fill for a kink meme prompt requesting Thranduil getting a blow job from one or more of the Durins while sitting on his throne</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince’s Sacrifice

For all of his life Fíli had known the meaning of sacrifice. He was Thorin’s older sister-son which made him the heir to the, albeit lost, throne of Erebor and future ruler of all the dwarves scattered over Middle Earth. As such, he had always felt the weight of his birth right upon his shoulders and strived to be the best he could to make Thorin and his mother proud. 

 

He had sacrificed his childhood to study history, geography, math, Khuzdul and Iglishmek as well as weapons training. He had sacrificed his teenage years to study politics, diplomacy, negotiations and war tactics. He had sacrificed even more of his already short free time to study several of Middle Earth’s languages behind Thorin’s back including three different dialects of Elvish, two dialects of men and the most common tongue of Orcs, all in hopes of being able to understand friend and foe alike without them knowing to give him an edge. 

 

What time he didn’t dedicate to study, he dedicated to learning trades to bring some money to their household that had lost the main bread giver far too early and occasionally barely made due. If it hadn’t been for Kíli who understood only too well what his brother was doing and did his best to get him to rest and actually enjoy life at times, Fíli would have gone crazy under the sacrifice of meeting expectations that were simply too high.

 

He knew that he was sacrificing even more when he joined Thorin with his brother on the quest to reclaim their home, a journey that might ultimately end up in his demise. And even if he made it safe and sound to the end, Fíli the young and seemingly carefree dwarf from the Blue Mountains would have to be sacrificed anyway either for Fíli the Heir Apparent helping his uncle out with the slowly rebuilding kingdom or Mahal forbid, Fíli the King – the first Durin to sit down on the throne of Erebor in far too long in his late uncle’s stead. He had gotten a small taste of what that particular duty was like when Thorin went missing in the dark depths of Mirkwood making him the leader of the starved to death, helplessly lost and poisoned band of dwarves.

 

But never in his wildest dreams had he presumed that he would have to make this particular sacrifice. He had been outspoken about being the leader of the dwarves to spare them any more pain when they were brought before Thranduil but it wasn’t his courage or his young age that had caught the elven King’s interest. It was the gold of his hair and the blue of his eyes that had the King enthralled and for the first time in years, Fíli had been thankful for learning the tongues of elves. The monarch was cocky and believing himself to be far superior to the pitifully looking dwarves, he spoke with his underlings about his interest in the golden prince as well as Thorin’s whereabouts, sure that none of the dwarves would understand the intricacies of their tongue and thrilled at the prospect of talking about the secrets right in front of them. 

 

Bilbo had been immensely helpful in carrying messages among the captured dwarves but even he with his magical ring couldn’t get to Thorin. Thranduil was a little too keen on verbally torturing the King Under the Mountain and rarely left him be for long enough to relay any messages from the rest of the company. Which is ultimately where Fíli would come in, no matter how reluctantly. The last few days, Thranduil had made rather lewd insinuations about how Fíli could negotiate better conditions for his company and while Fíli knew it was a pile of rubbish, it was an opening for keeping Thranduil busy enough so that Bilbo could get to Thorin and hopefully devise a plan of escape with him. 

 

Imploring on the importance of keeping certain details of the plan hidden from most of the dwarves, Thorin included, for various reasons when he talked with Bilbo, Fíli had made up his mind. The company, his uncle and by proxy of their mission his people all needed him and it was a small sacrifice, no matter how personal, in the grand scheme of things. And so, a day later, Fíli found himself kneeling before the elven King sprawled casually over his fancy throne with his eyes downcast demurely and allowing himself to be scrutinized. 

 

The King must have found him adequate enough because after a close inspection he beckoned Fíli closer, ordering him to kneel right before him. Letting some of his reluctance show in his body language because their little deceit would have been uncovered had he been suspiciously willing, Fíli did as he was told and awaited further instructions. 

 

“Look at me.”

 

The voice was quiet but firm and letting the reluctance shine through his eyes Fíli gazed upon the elf towering over him imposingly even if he still sat with feigned aloofness. The elf smirked at his expression, clearly drawing pleasure from the disgust upon his face as his long fingers drifted down to Fíli’s head and played with the strands of liquid gold.

 

“Such a rare colour among your people, so reminiscent of the gold you desire. There have only ever been few gifted with it that I had had the pleasure of seeing. Soft like silk too, something I am told your people aren’t exactly known for.”

 

“My people care not for such trivial matters that are only important to tree loving elves.” Storm clouds gathered behind Thranduil’s unnaturally blue eyes as the fingers in Fíli’s hair tightened painfully but it was all part of the plan. 

 

“You need to learn your place dwarf.” The challenge in Fíli’s eyes had been unmistakable and Thranduil smirked.

 

“Yes, a lesson in humility is just what you need. It will do you some good to remember that you are at my mercy here and that I could have any member of your company harmed at a moment’s notice.”

 

The threat was empty, if Thranduil wanted them hurt he would have done so a long time ago but playing along Fíli pretended to be horrified before he feigned schooling his features back into a stony mask. 

 

“You are mine dwarf and you will do as I say if you wish for your friends to remain safe.” The smirk spreading over the elf’s lips got even bigger as he used his grip on Fíli’s hair to force the dwarf’s face onto his crotch. 

 

“Service me well and you shall reap the rewards. But don’t think yourself coy, any attempt at harming me and retribution shall be swift.”

 

Pretending to fight an inner battle with himself even though Fíli had resigned to this fate a while ago, he finally sagged into the elf in pretended submission, nuzzling the crotch with his nose with only slight reluctance to keep up appearances. 

 

“Wise choice. Now show me that giving you a chance isn’t a loss of time.”

 

And here it came, Fíli finally having to sacrifice his own self-respect to do what needs to be done. Kíli had always said that he was far too willing to give himself up for others and he hadn’t been wrong. Fíli could feel the shape of Thranduil’s cock under the rich fabric of his pants and tried his best to calculate the length and girth and his chances of giving the blasted elf what he wanted. He was no blushing virgin, thankfully, as a matter of fact he was quite well-versed in giving pleasure as he had had plenty of practice on dwarves and men alike back in the Blue Mountains. His skills would certainly come in handy since he doubted that timid inability would have kept Thranduil’s attention for long past the initial sick accomplishment of defiling something pure. No, the elf would value practiced skill much more and as such, Fíli decided to give him a taste of it as he kissed the slowly hardening flesh beneath his lips.

 

Thranduil watched with rapt attention now that the dwarf between his splayed knees closed his eyes and began tonguing the fabric of his pants in earnest, driving that wicked tongue over his cock deliberately like a practiced tavern wench in the deprived cities of men. Figured that the golden heir of Durin would be a little cockslut, Thranduil almost moaned at the prospect of goading Thorin with that particular piece of information.

 

Soon thought the teasing wasn’t enough anymore and once again gripping the blond tresses to hold the young prince in place, Thranduil used his other hand to free himself from the confines of his pants, watching the eyes of the dwarf widen as he got his first look at the elf’s impressive cock. Fíli breathed a mental sigh of relief since Thranduil was clearly well gifted but not the biggest Fíli had ever had making the ordeal much easier. Not that he’d let the elf realize that, widening his eyes in pretended wonder to stroke the already inflated ego.

 

“What are you waiting for, don’t make me regret my benevolence.”

 

Swallowing in feigned trepidation, Fíli once again nuzzled the cock allowing the elf to feel the softness of his cheek and the tickling sensation of Fíli’s soft beard on the sensitive skin. Only once the King gasped did Fíli stop, licking his lips once before he opened his mouth and took the head inside sucking lightly. Using his tongue to draw patterns onto the head and teasing the slit, Fíli waited for the tightening of fingers in his hair before he began the slow descent down. Thranduil had to close his eyes for a second, forcing them open so as not to miss much as the little cock-sucking prince worked his scorchingly hot mouth all the way down his large cock, the walls of his throat working around the King to accommodate for the intrusion. 

 

Murmuring a stream of elvish curses, Thranduil moved his other hand to rest against Fíli’s throat, feeling the shape of his cock inside through the skin and moaning as the prince moved back up, applying stronger suction on the way as his clever tongue massaged the underside. Fíli smirked internally as he risked a glance at the elf and noticed the flushed cheeks and bitten lower lip. Teasing the head for a few blissful moments he went back down, taking the cock even deeper and swallowing around it to placate his barely existent gag reflex. This time around Thranduil held him down by his hair and Fíli didn’t fight him, simply working his throat to massage the King in the single most delicious way.

 

Thranduil was gasping openly now as he was met with little resistance, any and all plans quickly flying out of his mind or rather being sucked out of him through his cock. The possibility of torturing Thorin paled in comparison to the exquisite pleasure his nephew was currently bestowing upon him as he moved back up for air before going down on the King once more. Paying close attention to the elf’s reactions, Fíli developed a hard rhythm of bobbing his head up and down to unravel the King fast enough to keep his undivided attention but not too fast to end it all before Bilbo had plenty of time with Thorin. Feeling the cock inside his mouth jump, Fíli slowed down and lessened the suction, effectively pulling Thranduil away from the brink of orgasm. The King was just about to complain about the fact when Fíli let go of his cock completely, choosing to move ever downwards instead and laving the sensitive balls with his tongue. Figured the elf would be as smooth down there as a new-born babe but at least it had gotten the reaction Fíli was aiming for. 

 

The King arched his back and moaned deeply, his knees spreading even wider to give Fíli more space. The dwarf used it to suck one ball into his mouth, tonguing at it gently before giving the other one the same amount of attention. By the time he kissed his way up Thranduil’s cock and took him all the way down his throat yet again, the King was quivering in his seat. Grabbing the blond locks with both hands, he held Fíli down until he heard him gagging, moaning at the sound as spit and pre-come ran down the dwarf’s chin. He didn’t give the boy much time to recover before he was pushing him down again, holding him in place to feel the maddening contractions of the prince’s throat around his sensitive cock. 

 

Fíli gasped for breath as he was let go for a moment, feeling his eyes water and letting the tears run down his face as he stared at Thranduil with big watery blue eyes. The elf gasped and pushed his cock inside the dwarf once more, fucking his eager mouth in earnest as the gorgeous creature between his knees painted the perfect picture of submission for him. Fíli relaxed into it, letting the King batter the back of his throat in his desperation, knowing that it wouldn’t be long now before the elf reached his completion. 

 

As if on cue, Thranduil closed his eyes as a flash of ecstasy swept over his body and he thrust into that clever mouth a couple more times before he felt his balls draw close to his body and pump the life-giving fluid into his cock. He moaned out as the orgasm hit him and gasped in surprise as he felt the dwarf pull away from him. Opening his eyes, he was met with the single most erotic image he had ever gazed upon as the prince angled his head to catch most of the spurting liquid with his face, his closed eyelids fluttering with the sensation. Fíli only opened his eyes once he felt the onslaught stop, keeping them half-lidded and his gaze tortured as he looked upon his captor with submission. He saw the elf’s cock twitch as Thranduil gaped openly, clearly enjoying the image Fíli made with his ejaculate covering his face as he licked the strand that had landed upon his bruised lips. 

 

Thranduil growled and grabbed the little dwarf deciding that any other business he had planned could be postponed in favour of teaching the little slut a lesson for being toyed with like that.

 

*****

 

Back in his cell a few hours later, Fíli smiled as he listened to Bilbo and the plan the little burglar had crafted with Thorin which they had managed to flesh out since Fíli had bought them plenty of time. The young prince knew he’d have trouble looking into his uncle’s eyes for a bit but the sacrifice was worth it. Shortly, the company would be freed and escape from the blasted elves and their diseased forest to continue their quest that much closer to home.


End file.
